


Exhausted

by Lassarina



Series: Mount Ordeals: Edge and Rydia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-03
Updated: 2006-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet taking place immediately after the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted

If not for Rosa's white magic, she was sure they'd never have come back. She was bleeding, and she was sure she had broken ribs. Her shoulder felt like it might be dislocated. She couldn't focus her eyes; her vision blurred back and forth from double to triple.

She couldn't have cast another spell if her life depended on it.

She couldn't have cast another spell if _their_ lives depended on it.

She stumbled half-blind in their wake, struggling to stay on her feet. She knew the Lunar Whale was just there...

"Hey!" His arm came around her waist and she whimpered when his hand brushed against her ribs. "You...Rosa!"

"What is it�"oh, no! Why didn't you say something?" The silky cool tingle of white magic flowed around her and she could feel the broken bones knitting, wounds healing, vision solidifying. She was still half in a stupor from sheer exhaustion, but at least she no longer hurt.

"Thank you, Rosa," she said softly.

"Next time, ask when you need help!" Rosa's hands were gentle and kind as always, but her voice was stern. Rydia nodded and leaned against Edge, who cuddled her close and kissed her forehead lightly.

"We're almost to the Lunar Whale," Cecil said. "You can rest at Baron."

Rydia nodded tiredly and followed after them, Edge's arm still resting lightly around her waist. The flight back to Baron passed in an interminable blur. She was aware of Rosa's hands gentle on her shoulders, steering her into a room, and of being nudged onto a soft wonderful bed.

She awoke tangled up in bedsheets and Edge, feeling his breath warm and soft against her forehead. She smiled sleepily and snuggled closer.

"Feeling better?" he murmured.

"Mmm." She kissed his neck lightly.

He grinned and ran a hand gently down her side. "In that case..."

She was still exhausted when they went down to breakfast with Cecil and Rosa, but for a much more pleasant reason.


End file.
